Kimberly
by Thrillernight86
Summary: When I was younger I've been wondering what my purpose was in the BPRD...but when the Golden Army is threatened to be awaken once again, it's up to me and my family of freaks to stop Prince Nuada from putting the plan into action. But...I have no powers..
1. Preface

_**KIMBERLY**_

**PREFACE**

In 1949 a team of paranormal researchers, together with the US Army, rescued a strange creature during a classified mission off the coast of Scotland. And they adopted secretly, this who now lives among us. Who is this creature you may ask? Or what his name is? His name is Hellboy…and what is he? He's my uncle. No, I'm not a demon or a half demon, I'm actually mortal. You see, Hellboy isn't really my uncle, and Trevor Broom isn't really my grandfather…but Toni is really by mother…now that is just a big ole…DUH!!! I know…yeah, that was just sorter…weird. But, really…I get use to it actually. Now, where was I? oh, yeah. I'm not a demon or a half demon…but I do have some tricks up my sleeves. I do magic tricks. And I've been doing them since I was 4. My mother has been in the hospital now for awhile, leaving me in my Uncle's care…along with everyone else in the BPRD.

One thing my Grandfather has told me since I was little-before he passed-was, "What is it that makes a man a man?" and also what my Uncle Abe as told me was this…mainly because I use to think I was the freak who didn't have any powers when I was suppose to. Abe use to tell me this, "One thing us freaks have, is each other."

I'm sure I'll find my place in this world of BPRD with all the strange and odd things that happens here. And I'm sure I'll find my power. But for now only power I want to deal with is my magic tricks for now.

And with nothing else for me to say, this is my story.

And I hope you guys will like it.

Dang it! I forgot to tell you my name. my name is Kimberly Ann, Kimberly Ann Broom.


	2. Chapter1: Thooth Fairies

****

_**KIMBERLY**_

****

I think I told you guys my name is Kimberly Ann Broom in the Preface, but again just in case, my name is Kimberly Ann Broom. And if you think I'm still in my room at the BPRD, no I'm not. I'm with my Uncle Hellboy, Aunt Liz and Uncle Abe. And by the way, Liz and Abe aren't my real Uncle and Aunt, I just call them that. Hellboy may not be my blood Uncle, but he has always been there for me. And also, there's Manning. And...yeah, there's just Manning. We were on a mission to understand the deaths of the party that was in this place at the time. Over seventy guest were reported. No bodies...and no survivors. Well, let's on with this. And can you believe a 10-year-old is on a mission like this. I was helping Abe set up the stuff with the other agents. Uncle Red was looking over the scene that looked the wrost. "Jeez, it stinks in here," He said walking over to us, "This is worse then my room". I chuckled some to myself getting Aunt Lizs' gun for her. I'm not allowed to go near the guns, because they think I'm gonna hurt myself. I mean, I've grown up watching them shot the guns they have used over the years on the missions since I was four. I handed her her gun and I turned to see Abe holding the camera at us.

"Say cheese," he said taking a picture of me giving the peace sign and Liz about to cock her gun. When she did, she said this, "Let's go." Uncle Red did the same for his gun also and we were off. I was with Uncle Red and Marble. And Aunt Liz and Uncle Abe was with Steel and Rogerson.

As we went along down the place, I was a little uneasy. I crossed my arms over my small chest looking around the place. I heard Liz talking over the walkie-Talkies. I heard her say something about what I told guys I peaked out in the whole report that Manning was trying to hide from me. The next thing I know I heard her say, "Don't call me babe."

"Abe! I said Abe," My Uncle said, "Wrong Channel." He switched to another channel, which he didn't know was mine, "Abe, I think Liz is still mad at me."

"Still the wrong channel, Uncle Red." I said turning aroudn to him.

"Oh," my Uncle said looking at me. I looked around the place again and when I heard what sounded like wings fluttering around I went back to Uncle Red and hung to his coat. I felt him chuckle. "Scared, Kimbo?"

"No...it's just that..." I started, "Yeah, maybe a little."

"Hey, you got Unky Rwed here." He said using the baby talk name I use to say when I was little. I smiled some at him.

"Uncle Red," I started, looking at him laughing, "I'm not two anymore, don't use that talk with me okay?"

"Okay." He said leaning down to my level and kissed my forehead.

After a while, Uncle Red and Aunt Liz started talking again and when I heard him goan, I knew something...Liz won what they were talking about. I smiled to myself trying not to show Uncle Red my smile, but it wasn't working. "What are you smiling about?" he asked me. I looked up and him.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." I said trying not to so my smile while I'm talking. He pushed me a little holding back his strength. I laughed a little. I was starting to fell a little better being here when Abe's voice came on the walkie-Talkies.

_"Red, we have company,"_ He said. Just then I heard what sounded like wings again I went over to Uncle Red and hide behind.

"C'mon, Blue, give something to work with here." Uncle Red said.

_"Burrowing creatures."_

"How Many?" I asked.

_"Many,"_ Abe said. "_There are no corpses because there is no leftovers. Have you noticed the floor?"_

Me and Uncle Red both looked down on the floor. And all I could say was GROSS!!! And Uncle Red said his most famouse word ever I've heard for the longest time. "Oh, Crap!" Abe went on telling us that these were tooth fairies. The next thing I know, Marble said that he might have found one. I turned around and saw this blue type fairy thing. I looked back at Uncle Red and started walking towards it. "He's kinda cute, Uncle Red."

"Don't you dare go near it, Kimberly." Uncle Red said. I turn aroudn for a second and the next thing I know Marble pushed me out of the way and started yelling "It's biting me! It's biting me!" Uncle Red came over and got it. He tightened his hold on the thing till it pop fully in his rock hand. It was nasty to see...but I guess it had to happen. The next thing I know a whole hord of these things came flying out at us. I hide behind Uncle Red. Okay! Now I know why I haven't been on these missions...I can't protect myself.

"Kim," Uncle Red started, "Stay behind me as much as you can."

"No aguring with that, Uncle Red." I said.

The next thing I know, everyone started firing their guns and I tried my best to stay behind Uncle Red. But the fairies got a little out of hand. And I kept having to swat at them. It was really scary to think these things can eat me up. I had to do something, I fallowed Uncle Red behind the fertilage Statue and he started pushing on it. When it was rolling, it went through the wall I saw that Liz was lit up. I felt something stinging on my forehead I went to my head and felt one of those fairies on it. It started to hurt like CRAP! I flung it off my head and covered my forehead. I was trying to hold my tears in my eyes. Uncle Red come over and looked at my forehead and saw the bleeding spot on my forehead. "Damn it!" He said. He saw Abe running up the stairs. "Kim, go with Uncle Abe."

"Okay," I said wiping my eyes off from the tears coming out.

"Don't cry, Kimbo." Uncle Red said, "everything is gonna be okay."

I nodded again and fallowed Uncle Abe up the stairs to the safe they have here. I saw Steel get attack by these things. I ran into the safe along with Abe. And the safe finally closed when fire burst closing the door.

When we finally got outside, I couldn't believe what was going on. And then I looked over at my Uncle who was walking while a interviewer was talking to him. I placed my hands on my hips and started shaking my head. Oh, boy...Uncle Red has gone and done it now. And I know just who will be on his butt more then Manning. Even though she's sick in the hospital...I know my Mother will be on him like...well, like he is with cigars.

One thing about this...

He had NO, no right to do this.

Chapter1: Thooth Fairies!!


End file.
